


Too Much

by jootspiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Experimentation??, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jootspiss/pseuds/jootspiss
Summary: You let Hange experiment on you one night.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! This is my first "_____ x Reader" fic and I hope you enjoy! If you have any requests, please drop them in the comments! I do both nsfw and sfw and I am open to plenty of ships and kinks (if the request is nsfw)! (Just please no pedophilic or incest ships, I will not do any Eren x Levi stuff)

You wake up suddenly, blinking several times to get used to the bright light directly over you. You were tied to a table by your wrists and ankles, spread out. It was quite cold wherever you were, but this was part of everything you wanted. You had wanted all of this, you practically begged Hange for it and she was completely up for the idea. 

You had wanted her to experiment on you.

She walked up to you slowly, that mischievous and excited look on her face. She looked up at you as she put on her gloves, letting them snap against her wrist before pushing her glasses up on her nose. You shivered at the feeling of her eyes scanning over your whole body. As much as you were nervous, you knew all you had to do was say her name and she would stop. It warmed your heart how she reassured you that she would immediately stop, wanting you to feel good. As you were thinking, you had just now realized you were completely exposed, only the restraints on your naked body.

“Well, well, well...what do we have here hm?” She mewled, walking up to your body and pinched your nipples between her fingers. You gasped and whimpered at the feeling, and to this she only pinched harder. “What a reaction, dear...I’m interested in how you’ll react to...other things. She let go of your nipples, moving down to gently run her fingers over your sex. 

“Someone’s excited...who would’ve thought such an innocent looking person would like something like this.” She teased. Before you knew it, she was holding a vibrator she brought out from God knows where and turned it on the lowest setting, placing it between your legs on your most sensitive spots. You couldn’t help but grind into the sensation, wanting more. She noticed this and turned the toy up to the next setting. 

“I want to see how much pleasure a human being can really handle before they break.” She said, moving her hand down more to tease the tips of her fingers against your hole. She slid one in easily, the vibrator helping you relax your muscles. She worked in three fingers, curling them up to hit that one spot. You were shivering at this point, she kept attacking that one spot and the vibrator was just adding to the pleasure. You couldn’t help but cum already, trembling and panting.

“Aww, already?” She whined, but smirked as she set the vibrator on the next highest setting immediately. You gasped and moved your hips away, but she just followed right along with the toy. “Cmon, baby, isn’t this what you asked me to do?” You nod quickly, feeling drunk on all the stimulation. It felt like too much, but at the same time it felt amazing.

She took out another toy, a vibrating dildo. She used one of her hands to lube up the toy before pressing it against your hole. You pressed yourself into the toy, wanting to be filled so desperately. You knew you did ask her to do all of this, but my god you didn’t think it would be better than you imagined. Hange worked the toy all the way in before turning it on. You were breathing hard, drooling and tearing up already from everything. She finally hit your spot inside of you with the tip of the toy, and your jaw went slack. “Found it~!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

Hange turned up both toys to their highest setting, just as you were getting used to the last one. The pleasure of both of the toys hitting your spots from both the inside and outside was overwhelmingly good, and you felt your orgasm hit you like a truck. She smiled as she kept the toys right where they were, vibrating harshly against your sensitive spots through your climax. 

“H-Hange...t-too much…” You whimpered out, struggling against the restraints. Hange immediately stopped the toys.. 

“Is that enough for tonight, love?” She asked. You nodded slowly, feeling completely spent. She chuckled and set one of the toys on the table next to her. She slowly slid out the toy inside of you, and went right to taking off the restraints. “I didn’t go too hard, did I?” She asked, voice laced with concern. You shook your head, smiling weakly.

“That was fucking amazing…” You said, speaking slowly. She giggled at the state you were in, finding it cute how blissed out you looked. Hange picked you up in her arms, carrying you towards your shared room. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and relaxed, shall we?” She asked. You nodded and curled up into her, feeling lucky to be dating such an amazing woman as her.


End file.
